


Let Me In

by HiddenDirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band), vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hate, Heartbreak, Romance, Secrets, one direction - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirectioner/pseuds/HiddenDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabella is a normal 17 year old girl. She goes to school. Comes home ect. But she has never found true love. Hary Styles looks like a nomal 18 year old boy he's not. He is a 300 year old vampire trying to find his soul mate. Is Annabella the one Harry has been searching for? Read more and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the school halls with 4 of my best friends. Emma, Lilly, Hannah and Alice. They are cheerleaders like me. One thing people know is not to mess with us. Sounds mean but its not. We have the jocks protecting us. I mean I love everyone. Everyone has their own belief, Race, sex, sexuality and own status.  
Our school we have the nerds, skaters, goth/emos, cheerleaders and jocks, plastics, punks and musicians. Once I reached my locker the others scattered to there's. Next to me was a new kid. He had pale skin. Amazing curly hair. Tattoos. Pink lips and beautiful green eyes.   
I opened my locker and grabbed my books. Once I had them I closed my locker and walked off to class with my friends. 

 

Harry's POV

The girls blood smelt so good. Made my mouth water. Could she be? No she couldn't? Could she be my mate the girl I've been searching for? I shrugged and walked off to class. Once inside I was in the same class as the girl from this morning.   
"You must be Harry. I am your maths teacher Mr Finnegan" Mr Finnegan said.  
I smiled. "Nice to meet you sir" I said.  
"Please take a seat next to Annabella. She's at the back" Mr Finnegan said.  
I walked down. She was the girl. Her blood. I sat next to her and grabbed my books out.   
"Your lockers next to mine isn't it" she said.  
"Yeah" I replied with a smile.  
Annabella smiled and did her work. I did mine it was pie. I wrote down the square route. After Math class had finished I realised I had all the same classes as Annabella.  
It was lunch time and I signed up for Soccer tryouts. Team captain is Louis Tomlinson. Half the girls drool over him. Once on the oval I saw the cheerleaders practice. Annabella was there too.  
"Be careful mate all the guys have there eye on Annabella especially Josh. But Annabella always refuses" A guy said with blonde hair.  
"I'm Harry" I said   
"Niall" the boy replied   
Through tryouts we did a serious of drills, exorcises Louis kept looking at me and marking things down. Than we had 1 on 1 with Louis. I smiled softly m the coach blew the whistle. I ran and dribbled the ball on the ground passing two big guys. Skidding under Louis and shooting a goal.  
Everyone looked at me mouth wide open. I saw Louis smiles. Once tryouts where over all the boys sat on the ground.  
"Boys who are in the team are Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, Josh Devine, Louis Tomlinson, Jacob Heath, Harley Matthews, Sandy Beals, Nick Grimshaw and Bailey Krinis" the coach said. We all stood up.  
Louis got to me. "Nice moves mate show me sometime" Louis said.  
I nodded. "Will do" I said.  
The cheerleaders walked up.  
"New team Louis. This time I hope better" Hannah giggles and kisses his cheek. Louis hugs her.   
Annabella walked up to me. "Boyfriend and girlfriend have been for a year and 11 days" She muttered to me.  
I smiled. "So you have a boyfriend?" I asked.  
"No never found the right guy I am hoping to some day. I would love one because spring dance is coming up and head cheerleader can't be alone" she mumbled.   
"You cab always go with me as a friend" I whispered. Making her smile.

 

Annabella's POV

After cheer practice. I got into my car and drove home. My parents are pretty rich. My dad owns a company on steal and things like that he earns 23 thousand every hour. My mum is a doctor so the pay rate is good. Once I arrived home. I walked inside to see my parents sitting down and watching TV.  
"Hi mum hi dad" I said.   
"Hello sweetie" they replied.  
I turned and walked up to my room. Placing my bag down. I can't get Harry out of my head. He's handsome, talented and really nice. I groaned quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Annabella let me in, I want to show you the world. Give you what you want. Protect you. Love you and show you I'm not a heartless creature- Harry Styles


	2. Chapter 2

Main Characters

Annabella Lea-Rose Smith  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8  
School Status: Cheerleader  
Job: Local Cafe down the road

Harry Edward Styles  
Age: 18  
Vampire age: 300  
Height: 5'11  
School Status: New boy  
Job: Record Store (my own business)

Rika Willows  
age: 18  
Height: 5'6  
school status: book worm and myth expert  
job: book store

Solaria Miyako Dawson

Age: 17  
Height: 5'7 and a half  
Social Status: Cheerleader, Music Girl and New Girl  
Job: A dance instructor for all ages  
Fun Fact About Name: My first name is made up with thought it means shining sun or something(it doesn't so don't look it up). My middle name is Japanese meaning beautiful(Mi) night(ya) child(ko) Miyako.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Annabella let me in, I want to show you the world. Give you what you want. Protect you. Love you and show you I'm not a heartless creature- Harry Styles
> 
>  
> 
> -Comment


End file.
